


Two Hearts Broken

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school sweethearts Liam and Louis have everything they want just being with eachother.</p><p>But, what happens when life suddenly turns for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis walked into High School with a feeling of dread, on the lookout for his boyfriend who could possibly jump out at any min from nowhere, he had found out something yesterday, something that was going to change their relationship for good and it wasn't good news.

Liam was looking around, smiling like an idiot. He grinned when he saw who he was looking for. He ran towards his boyfriend. "Lou!" He shouted jumping onto the boy. "Hi babe" he smiled kissing him quickly.

"Hi." Louis whispered, not looking at him. Liam frowned. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked letting go of the boy, stepping back just a bit.

"N-Nothing." He said, voice cracking. Liam grabbed Louis' arm spinning him around, making him make eye contact with him. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

Louis just started to cry, covering his eyes with his hands.

Liam didn't know what to do. He pulled the boy into his arms. "Babe, what happened?" He asked kissing the boy's forehead trying to calm him down.

"Li-Li I have something to tell you." Louis said in the fabric of his shirt.

Liam frowned "What is it?" He asked in a small voice.

“My, my Dad got a new job, so we're moving..." He said, biting his lip as tears streamed down his face. "W-where?" His voice cracked, holding back his tears.

"The states!" He sobbed, holding onto Liam.

Liam let a tear slip, but he needed to be strong for Louis. "Everything will be fine Lou" he whispered.

"No it won't! I don't want to go with them! They won't let me move out and stay here, they're dragging me with them!" Louis sobbed harder.

"W-what if you stay with me? My mum loves you!" He said hopefully. "Maybe. Can we try, after school?"Louis hoped she would say he could, he didn’t want to go to the US.

Liam smiled and kissed him gently "Of course, we already know my mum will say yes."

Louis smiled, when suddenly the bell rung. "Let's go to class! Hopefully, if God helps us, nothing else bad will happen today." He said, hooking arms with Liam.”You can’t be sure of that Lou.” Liam smiled anyway and gripped his arm.

 

If only he knew how truthful he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school sweethearts Liam and Louis have everything they want just being with eachother.
> 
> But, what happens when life suddenly turns for them?

That was five years ago, Louis cried every night, remembering what happened in the middle of the day.

"Louis Tomlinson, please report to the office. Louis Tomlinson. Thankyou." Louis frowned curiously at the PA system, why did they want him. He looked at Liam. "I'll be back in a min babe." He kissed Liam for what he didn't know was the last time and went to the office. He found his parents there with his little sister Lottie. "Mom, Dad? What's going on?" He asked, confused.

Louis' mom looked at him with a sad expression. "We're leaving for the states..and you're coming with us" His dad explained. "But, but you said next week was when we were flying out, not now!" Louis aid, tears streaming down his face. "I can't leave Liam, I just can't! Please, let me stay!"

"I'm so sorry, love. I tried getting him to not leave so soon" his mother said. "but apparently it's too important too wait." She finished. "You can't!" His dad said annoyed. "I will not let you stay with him, he is irresponsible." He stood up. "Lets go!"

You: "No!" Louis ran out to the hallway. Liam was there, having secretly followed Louis. Before he could utter a word, Louis's dad came out and grabbed Louis's arm. "LIAM!" Louis yelled.

"No!" Liam cried running after him. "Please don't take him away from me!" He said holding onto Louis. "Please don't!" He cried. "Let go of him! We are leaving now" his father huffed. "I love him!" He blurted desperately "Please don't rip him away from me" he begged.

Louis held on just as tight, but his dad's grip won. A teacher from the office came and held Liam's arms back. "LIAM, I LOVE YOU FOREVER!" Louis yelled, trying to claw his way out of his dad's grip.

Liam ran after them, no matter what he couldn't just let Louis leave without trying. "Lou!" He cried, eyes red and puffy from crying. He ran and ran, the family eventually forced Louis into the car and drove away, Liam running after the car, not wanting to lose his boyfriend. "Lou!" He cried, falling to his knees on the road, crying.

Louis was gone. He tried his hardest and he got taken from him. “I LOVE YOU LOUIS FOREVER!” He yelled out to the speeding car.

"LIAM!" Louis screamed from the back seat. He fell crying, even Lottie comforting him wasn't working.

 

Why was this happening? Why can’t two people just love?


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the states, Louis changed everything about himself. He wasn't going to be their little boy anymore, not since they took him away from Liam.

He got a haircut and dyed his hair a darker brown, got a tan and never talked. Over the years, he had been taken to several different counselors and each one never helped. He wasn't Louis Tomlinson anymore, only to his family.

To others, he was Lucas Payne.

He has changed everything about himself, even his name, for Liam.

After everything happened, Liam cried constantly. He'd wake up with nightmares of that day, but his life was a nightmare.

He couldn't say he's change much. He looked the same. He hasn't talked since. His mother, friends, sister, even his dad tried helping him find Louis. One day his mum came up to him with some news.

"Li.." She knocked on the door. She entered knowing Liam wouldn't answer. She found him laying down on his bed, like everyday. She sat down. "If you can get ahold of Louis..I-I saved up enough money for you to go to the states." She said smiling at Liam's reaction. "I love you mum!" He said hugging her.

Louis however, was already in Britain! His university wanted to go on a trip for a week of study, as long as they had a family to stay with. One week?, Louis jumped at the chance! He didn't tell his parents though, only writing down that it was for a trip in Europe, not the UK. They signed it and now he was running from the airport and getting a taxi to Liam's house.

He pulled out a photo of Liam he had in his pocket. "I'm coming baby, I hope you're there."

Liam was in his room, planning everything in his head. He loved his family and they actually cared about his family, unlike Louis' horrible father. "Lou" he whispered looking at his picture of Louis on his desk, a tear slipping from his eye.

The taxi pulled up outside, screeching it's brakes.

Louis took his suitcases and put them on the porch. He quickly snuck up to Liam's window, knocking on the glass. This was the way that Louis usually came when he was in Britain and he and Liam had gotten together. Liam's head snapped over to the window, he couldn't see what it was, so he shrugged and laid his head back down.

Louis cleared his throat. "Baby, please let me in. I know you're there." He grinned, he used to say that line a lot of times. Except now, it was in an American accent. He should snap back to being British in a few days.

Liam frowned "Who the hell is it?" He asked standing up slowly walking to the window.

"It's me." That was the only line he needed. Liam pulled back the curtains and there he was. Louis was at the window, Louis was back!

Liam's heart stopped as he saw Louis, tears filling his eyes. He opened the window and pulled Louis into a loving kiss. "Lou!" He cried.


	4. Chapter 4

"Li!" Louis threw himself on Liam, making them fall on the floor. Louis held onto the kiss and him, never letting go of Liam or his lips.

Liam smiled into the kiss, he could feel his tears now on his lips, on Louis. He pulled away gasping. "Lou!" he cried in disbelief.

"Hi Li..." It was a bit strange saying it with his accent, but Louis didn't care. "I've missed you so much..."

"I missed you too, it was hell without you." He whispered and smiled. "You look different..you have an American accent" he chuckled, kissing Louis.

"Same here. I changed everything, even my name. Here I'm Louis, not in the US though." He said, smiling. "I wasn't going to be Louis until I had you back."

"What was your name?" He asked curiously, but in awe at Louis' words.

"Lucas Payne." He smiled at Liam. "I couldn't bear to live without something of yours with me." He stroked Liam's face.

Liam grinned as he felt more tears sting his eyes. "I love you" he whispered, hugging the boy closer. "So so much" "I love you too Li baby, so much." Louis whispered, picking him up and putting them on the bed.

Liam cuddled into the boy. "Why? H-how are you here?"

"Uni. They were advertising a trip for a week to Britain and I grabbed a form, tricked my parents to think it was in Europe. They signed it, so now I'm here. I wasn't going to give up until I had you back." He said. "My suitcases are probably wet on the porch right now." He grinned.

Liam stood up when he heard that, running downstairs. "Hi mum!" He said grinning, he opened the door, getting the slightly wet suit cases inside. "Whose are those?" His mum asked. "Lou's" he grinned. Liam's mum looked at him, before running up the stairs before Liam. "Louis! Sweetheart! You're back!" She cheered pulling him into a massive hug.

"Hello Mrs. Payne!" She said. "Still as gorgeous as ever." He smirked.

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "You've been terribly missed by everyone, dear" She said looking over at Liam. "I'll leave you two alone, I'm so happy to see you again." "Love you too!" Louis said, smiling as she walked out the door.

"My mum missed you" Liam said sheepishly. "How long are you here for?" He asked in a small voice.

"A week." Louis said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam whimpered. "Please don't leave" he whispered clutching onto Louis' shirt.

"I know baby, I know, if only i couldn't." Louis sighed. "I just got you back and I have to go again."

"Please" he begged, sobbing quietly. "I couldn't get a hold of you! I left your dad a text.after he ripped you away from me." he whispered. "He showed me. I couldn't get the phone number down quick enough. He yelled at me, told me I would never see you again, that’s how it’s been for five years, five lonely years..." Louis whined. "I want to stay, so bad. I want you in my arms where nothing can hurt you and I want to keep you safe!”

"Don't go back then! You can live with us Lou! You can stay here or i can use the money mom saved up for me to find you to buy our own place, just please don’t leave me!" He begged.

"Really?" Louis said. "You still want me to live with you, even if I've been gone for 5 years?"

"Lou, I love you, I never stopped, I never will. I can't see myself with someone else. So yes, I still want you to live with me" he said looking in the boy's eyes.

Louis smiled. "Can we do something first? I just gotta ask your mom, stay up here. It's a surprise." Liam nodded, confused.

He walked downstairs, looking for Liam's mom. "Mrs.Payne, can I speak to you for a min?"

She turned around smiling at Louis "Anything for you, dear."

"I wanna ask, ah Jesus, um... I was wondering if you'd uh..." Louis struggled for words.

Liam's mum smiled at Louis "Spit it out Lou!"

“Can I have your permission to marry Liam?" He blurted, before blushing.


End file.
